


Stay in total darkness with you

by flowerxboy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, ON HIATUS BECAUSE IM DEPRESSED, idk how to do tags so just read man idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerxboy/pseuds/flowerxboy
Summary: Accidentally, Isak finds out that his usual perfect Manager of his is Achluophobia: Fear of darkness & being alone. Having a phobia is not easy but having someone for a body pillow...now that my friend is a benefit"I'm a scaredy cat. I'm especially bad with dark places, so I panic during situations like last night. So..."Isak takes a sip of his coffee and nods. "It's cool, don't sweat it. I won't tell anyone or whatever.""I didn't ask you to come see me here so I could apologize to you though" Even says nervouslyIsak looks up at him alarmed. "Huh?"As if every ounce of nervousness was replaced with determination, Even looks Isak in the eye and says, "Isak, I want you to sleep with me tonight."Isak nearly spits out his coffee





	Stay in total darkness with you

Working as a Barista is not something Isak would brag about but the pay is good and at least it smells great. The smell of coffee has always brought great warmth to him and customers have always treated him kindly. He's not much of an early bird but he can make about anything in his sleep and the free chocolate croissants they get to eat are the way to his heart. Honestly? There's nothing he could complain about. 

It's almost time to close and he's about finished cleaning up the last tables.

"Huh? You're still here Isak?" His manager Even asks when he walks up to him.

Isak looks up greeted by Evens usual bright smile in which he returns. Not that he could help it, Even is really charming and it's downright impossible to not smile back when he does. Not really sure how, but Isak swears he can see the sun when he smiles and sometimes it's so bright he has to look away

"Nah, I'm almost finished," Isak says, then sniffs

"Isak"

"Yeah?" He turns around to his nose being immediately pinched with a tissue

"Uh...Even?" He looks at him confused

Even just chuckles then clears his throat, "Come on, blow"

And so he does. Into the tissue, I mean. Even releases his nose then throws it away in the trashcan behind the counter.

Isak wrinkles his nose and watches Even take off his apron. "Thanks"

"Do you have a cold?" Even asks in a tone that basically says he knows the answer already

Isak scratches the back of his neck and smiles at him guilty, "You've noticed?"

Even shakes his head and looks at him amused, "You should say something, ya know"

Isak sighs. "I can't afford to miss any shifts. I can barely pay my rent and I still owe my roomate for covering for me last month." 

He gets paid well but due to now just living on his own because of stuff at home with his parents which who completely stopped sending him money and talking to him, it's been a rough beginning.

Even nods in understanding but still has a look of concerned on his face. "I'll help you clean up"

"No! I mean- no thanks. Thank you though but its okay, I'm almost done." Isak says. He hopes he didn't sound too mean or anything but he doesn't want Even to think he's useless or something. Not that it makes sense but he overthinks things sometimes. Even cocks an eyebrow up then shrugs.

"Alright, but it's just you and me right now. I'm going to get the keys from the back and start to lock up. We'll walk out together" 

Isak grabs the spray bottle and towel then salutes him and goes back to the tables.

A bright flash of lightning comes from outside followed by a loud rumble of thunder and suddenly its pouring.

Damn, why did the weather suddenly get so bad? Isak thinks to himself.

Another rumble and a bright flash turn the whole place into total darkness.

"No way, a blackout...?" Isak says out loud "Even, you alright? " he callsout

A loud crash comes from the back supplies room and a scream that makes Isak jump back. He takes his phone from his back pocket and turns on the flash light and makes his way to the back. "E-Even....?" he calls out searching for signs of him

He finds Even in the corner next to fallen boxes and broken glass with his hands covering his eyes, shivering

"U-um, I-I heard a loud s-sound and..."He says shaikly slowly uncovering his eyes

"It's okay, it was just thunder. Are you hurt somewhere?" Isak offers a hand to help him up

Even takes it and stands up, he's still shaking. 

Another roar of thunder that was even louder than the one before, shakes the whole room and Even clings onto Isak And holds onto him tightly.

He's shaking uncontrollably and Isak is taken back by the sudden embrace

What? What's happening? Am I being hugged right now?

The lights flicker on and Isak looks up but Evens face is still dug into his shoulder

"Um, it's okay now. You can let go." Isak says awkwardly

But Even doesn't let go, sounds of sniffling and hiccups is the only thing he can give in response 

Isak gives up and wraps his arms around Even. Patting his back with his left hand and rubbing it with his right.

"It's okay." He says softly. "Everything's okay now" He hugs him tighter

Hm? The cologne Even is wearing...I feel like I've...smelled it, just recently....

Isak feels a chill down his back and shutters, removing his hands from Evens back

"...are you feeling alright, Even?"

At that, Even immediately pushes himself off of Isak and takes a few steps back from him then quickly leaves the room with a red face full of embarrassment

 


End file.
